


Hommage au Collectif Noname

by Ariane_Watson



Category: Original Work
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 23:02:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18108302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariane_Watson/pseuds/Ariane_Watson
Summary: Merci à vous membres du collectif et joyeux White Day





	Hommage au Collectif Noname

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour à tous les membres du collectif Noname, un petit texte pour souhaiter un joyeux White day

 

   Je voudrais vous souhaiter à vous **C** her membres un excellent White Day

    Nos warriors veillent sur nous et n **O** us apportent conseils et challenges

      Au fur et à mesure nous pouvons **L** ire de magnifiques œuvres

Nous grandissons au fil des divers ate **L** iers que ce soit drabbles, défis ou Nano

    Mais la force du collectif vient de l’ **E** ngouement des membres passionnés

  Qui sont la chaque jour pour nous é **C** outer, conforter et encourager notre passion

    Car tous cette tendresse nous invi **T** e au dépassement de soi avec bienveillance

  Certes nos débuts sont parfois très **I** ntimidants face aux auteurs plus aguerrit

     Je pense que le moteur est la con **F** iance que nous partageons tous ensemble

 

     Rejoindre ce groupe est une ave **N** ture que je ne regrette pour rien au monde

  Car chaque pas fait est geste d’am **O** ur envers soi, envers l’autre, envers tous

         Nous venons de divers horizo **N** s apportant leurs traditions enrichissantes

     Pouvoir exprimer par ce White D **A** y nos divers remerciements à chacun et chacune

        Est un splendide et intense mo **M** ent d’émotions pour nous tous

    Ce texte est un immense hommag **E** à ceux que je n’ai pas pu écrire car je pense à vous.

 

Merci à tous vous et toutes pour chaque jour partagé

Ariane


End file.
